


His stepsons

by weirdifferent



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdifferent/pseuds/weirdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Marie and Hank have kids. One is the same age as Walt Jr and unashamedly looks up to his uncle Walter, healing his wounded pride and voluntarily being his supporter and confidant. But when Walt finds something better meeting Jesse, they start spending less time together, to the point where his nephew decides to look more into his whereabouts and his new company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Some lines I've used in this fanfiction are directly taken from the show, because I thought the characters in those situations would've said the same things. I did not create them and therefore I do not owe them.**  
  
  
"Surprise!"  
Walt's eyes were blind and padded as his wife welcomed him to an ongoing birthday party he had not been informed of. Everyone cheered, he replied with a fake smile and they quickly forgot about him.  
"You're late" she then reproached him in a whisper, before turning around and reaching again for Marie. She was talking about 'keeping her daughter Jacqueline's left and right lobe in balance', which of course made him divert from his wife.  
Secretly exasperated by that unnecessary nuisance of a 'celebration', he forced himself to greet some acquaintances, until he caught a glimpse of his nephew showing Walt Jr. a gun.  
"Hey" he weakly protested, stepping forward "Is that... is that loaded?"  
"Walt! Yes, but it's got a safety. You know, it's not Theo's time yet. When I'll kill him, I won't bother to make it an accident! Hahaha!" Hank laughed, involving everybody around him with smug glances.    
"Well, I'm still the one holding it" his son scorned him,  visibly shaking the firearm, at which he jokingly put his hands up "And you think I'll return it after you have exposed your Jack Torrance tendencies?"  
"Oh, just look at him getting his panties in a twist! All coke and no beer make Hank a dull boy: is that familiar, sonny?"  
"What? Compared to you, I drink in medical sized containers!"  
"I can actually attest to that" Jr backed him, absent-mindedly overcoming Walt's stare.   
The air trembled and everyone was having fun, but Walt didn't move his eyes from the threat, because he felt that he needed  to control that situation.  
"Hahaha! Ah, wait up, Walt looks really worried. Hand the gun over, Danny" Hank finally arranged, hurrying Theo.  
"He's just pretending. He's way above average, normal guns. In truth, he is Yoda. C'mon, admit it! No one in this room can prove me wrong!"  
"Thank you" Walt praised him, relieved by taking it from them and sincerely grateful for his words. He knew he meant them and that he wanted the others to mean them as well. But both Junior and Hank immediately dismissed him.  
"Ah... yeah, I guess. I just know the basics, alright? I barely recall who this Yoda character is, spare me your nerd fantasies. How's the gun, Walt?"  
"It's fine, just... heavy" he acknowledged, as it unstably jolted between his fingers "I've never held one before"   
"Well, you're coming of age! Next thing to do is go meet the doctor all by yourself, alright?"  
Once again, the living room roared with laughter. Walt put again the pistol in his brother-in-law's hands, shutting his eyelids as he did it and proposing:  
"Let's have a toast, shall we?"  
"Yeah" Hank agreed, as everyone took their glasses and stood up "Walt: you've got a brain the size of Wisconsin, but we're not holding that against ya! Haha! Nostrovia!"  
The following confusion did nothing but deepen Walt's resigned misery. Amidst his dejected thoughts, he saw Hank take his glass and drink from it.  
"So that's what real alcohol tastes like" Theo exclaimed, afer taking a sip of his champagne "I'd almost forgot, getting spun on fake beer and sugar-free juice"  
"What's wrong with sugar-free juice? It protects you from diabetes" Marie objected, petulantly.  
"Protects my balls from growing" Theo half-whispered to Jr, covering his mouth.    
"Hey!" Hank reprehended him, snapping his fingers "Shut up or that'll be all you have this week. Ah, wait! Wow, wow, wow, it's four p.m., almost forgot! Turn on the tv set, Gomey, I'm rolling! Jaz, come over here!"  
As the little boy happily climbed on his knees, a service about the DEA busting a methamphetamine lab started to be broadcast.   
"Boy, TV does add ten pounds" Gomez commented, with a wry grin.  
"Ten pounds..." Marie mumbled, holding her daughter's shoulders as she watched.  
"Ten?" Theo questioned, in a quizzical tone.  
"Aaah... Jaz, Jackie, tell me: how do I look?"  
"Cool" they both answered, Jasper after Jackie.  
"If you think so, that's all that matters" Hank replied, stroking his youngest son's bust and patting it slightly.     
"Cool? Hell, a live shootout would've been cool. You talking for five minutes and counting? Could've got anyone to do it" Theo stated, crossing his arms.  
"Hey, you can go and file a complaint, but everybody else who's watching will be satisfied enough by knowing we got these fellows off the streets"  
Meanwhile, Walt's attention was stolen by piles of notes stacked into boxes which were being trasmitted.  
"Hank, how much money is that?"   
 "It's about 700 grand. It was a pretty good haul" Hank answered, joining his hands.  
"Well, that's unusual, isn't it? That kind of cash?" Walt persisted, from behind.  
"It's not the most we ever took. It's easy money, you know. Until we catch you! Haha!"  
Walt's expression turned even more serious, and Skyler saw the corners of his mouth rise and drop in very little time.   
"Hey, Walt, you say the word and I get you on a ride along, uh? You can see us knock down a meth lab. Now that you're old enough, I mean" Hank offered, not getting his eyes off the tv set.  
"Yeah. Someday" Walt smiled, forethinking the experience.  
Theo and Jr saw him, and started talking to each other.  
"What's up, kids? Sorry, you two can't come. Pouting won't work" Hank denied irrefutably.  
"We were just saying, since d-dad's going to be right there and all, m-maybe he could film it and t-then show us later" Jr proposed, after Theo prompted him with his elbow.   
"Uh? No problems, do whatever you want. That alright with you, Walt?"  
"Uhm... yeah, of course. I'll get everything on tape" he accepted, reluctantly. Somehow, that brought up some tension in him. He flinched and poured himself a glass of wine, brooding over their request and still looking at the two, especially at Theo. He knew he was the one who had pushed for that.    



	2. Chapter 2

Walt looked around as everyone left his classroom. It always struck him that not once, not once one would stop to ask him a question. No-one, never. Which always led him to conclude that his lesson had been not only unnecessary, but also painful. He felt no less like he was keeping a bunch of hungry wild dogs in a cage cell, and at last opening the door to make them feed.  
'Feed on what they appreciate, what they understand' he thought, thereafter 'I would be bored too if I had to attend to something I hated. But how can somebody hate this?'  
Thinking about his own purpose as a teacher, he mindlessly headed for the school's courtyard, when he overheard a heated conversation going on. Stopping under the buttress, he tried to take a peak, and saw his nephew Theodore, back almost stretched to the wall, facing four tall guys in football uniform.  
"How the fuck are we supposed to beat them now, uh? You tell us! Who should we get to play? Your crippled cousin?"  
"First of all, you shut your fucking mouth or I'll knock your head off! You can get Winston to play, does it make a difference?! Thought this was your one-man team!"  
"Nobody's giving us a spare chance to get to the finals, Schrader! Who gives a shit about your test!"  
Knowing how that was going to end, Walt started to think. He was going to call the school principal, but feared that, by the time they arrived, it would've been too late.  
"As a matter of fact, I give a shit! So much that I'm studying for it! And even if you make me play, I'm going to study anyway, so I wouldn't even be trained enough! I'd be useless!"  
"Guys, his father's a cop. Thinks he's gonna get away with this, no matter what!"  
"Worse than that, a fed! If we don't stop harassing him, he'll have him arrest us for a joint of weed!"  
"What if we fill his pockets with it? What's he gonna do, then, huh, Teddy? You're the one getting jailed!"  
"You're the one getting fucked up!"  
"Really? See nobody backing you."  
"Wait for it. After school"  
Everybody laughed and they started to approach him. At that point, Walt couldn't indulge anymore. He couldn't disappoint him, so he took a stance and intervened.  
"You're all suspended" he stated, plainly, suddenly coming at his side.  
"What? Everyone except him? He threatened us!" the tallest opposed, taking a step forward.  
"Chris, he's his nephew" one of them warned.  
"So what?! He said he's going to meet us after school with a bunch of his folks! How does he not get a punishment for that?!" Chris insisted adamantly.  
"That's not my concern, but as long as you're here, you're bound by school rules. After the bell rings, you can go and do whatever you want. Now, it is my understanding you were going to strike him, here, together in the school courtyard. Plus, four against one? And I thought football relied on fairness. That's shameful, really. I know all your names and I'm going to talk to principal Molina about your behavior as soon as I can"  
Theo's smirk couldn't be more glaring. One by one, they left the school courtyard and went back inside.  
"I'm speechless. Can I even thank you enough? Anything I can do for you"  
"Uhm, yeah, what about: don't fight after school?"  
Theo's smirk turned dimmer.  
"Are you devoid of common sense? You think I can hear you say something like that and just let you off like nothing happened?" he scolded him, raising his hands " What's your father going to say?"  
"My old man used to do much better, back in the day. He would've taken them all on his own. And won" Theo shrugged, in a prideful yet sarcastic tone "I mean, they cornered me!"  
"What difference does that make? You're going to repeat all his mistakes just... well, just because? You're way better than that"  
"I suppose that's true" Theodore admitted, lowering his head "About that... I was going to tell you later and still don't really know how to say it, but... I'm sorry about last evening. I know that things just didn't roll out the way you wanted them to. He acted like a complete asshole the whole time. The gun, the toast... everything. I would've stopped him, if I could."  
Walt gulped. He knew, had he said the wrong words, he would've got in a bear trap. But he had already dealt with this.  
"That's not your fault. If there are apologies to make, I don't expect them coming from you. There's no use discussing it"  
"He's not going to apologise!" Theo asserted, irritated "It's up to you, if you want to tell him off or not. Or maybe I cou-"  
"For the love of God, don't say anything!" Walt yelled, inadvertently provoking an echo.  
Theo looked at him, dumbfounded, not batting an eyelid.  
"Why the hell not? It was your birthday party and he fucking acted as he owned the place!"  
Walt did not reply. He stood silent, before him, just letting him accostum to his disappointment.  
"Ah, and don't film the crime scene if it bothers you, I'll talk to Jr. Would you mind explaining that to me, at least? What's with you, lately? Does aunt Skyler know? Does Walt Jr know?"  
"No, and if we're ever going to talk about it, it's not going to be here. Alright? Go back to wherever you need to go"  
Theo's astonishment grew further.  
"I just wanted to know what's the matter with you, uncle. It's your loss if you don't tell anyone" he mumbled, as he turned to go inside "You know you can always count on me"  
Walt held onto his sweater as he left, turning his back and facing the wall he had been stretched on.


	3. Chapter 3

A feeble flame surrending to the placid water.  
Walt was every single match thrown into the pool.  
But how feeble could have that flame been, slithering through him as he packed his belongings into that suitcase? Gretchen's barred, lovelorn, teary eyes had extinguished it before he even realised it. Why? Because, for once, he had dared not to do someone else's bidding.  
And now, cancer would've been his new lifelong ruler.  
Having finished his matches, he got up to better gaze at the everlasting stillness of the pool. Straightening his neck as he did it, he caught his nephew head for his doorstep.  
"Theo!" he called him, waving.  
"Hi, uncle Walt" he greeted casually "What are you up to?"  
"Just sitting, here..." he answered, trying to mimick his offhandedness "Doing nothing."  
"Hmmm..." Theo mumbled, in a crafty manner "I'm looking for Junior. Paul's waiting for us in the car. Is he home?"  
"No, but he should be back any time now. Uhm, wait and I'll open up"  
Shutting down uncomfortable feelings, he rushed to grab the keys and unlock the door.  
As soon as he saw his face closely, Theo started to look worried again.  
"I saw you throwing matches into the pool"  
"Must there be a reason for that?" Walt demurred, offended.  
"You look like a train came over you"  
"I'm sorry, but it's not your concern"  
"You've already cleared that out. I just came here for Junior" Theo replied, defensively.  
Walt huffed, as he'd succeeded in making him feel guilty.   
"If I tell you what it is, nothing changes" he explained, in a gentle, resigned tone.  
"Figured that" Theo commented, turning his back on him and arriving at the kitchen "And you should tell them first, anyway"  
That angry teasing dragged further down Walt's heavy burden. His jaw slowly dropped as he saw Theodore wandering carelessly in the kitchen and peeking at what was to be that evening's dinner.  
"I have lung cancer, Theo" he whispered at last, recollecting himself "It's inoperable. I have a few months left to live"  
As Theo turned again, he saw his eyes quickly run over him and his mouth turn agape.  
Unable to articulate, he took some uncertain steps in his direction, his stare still fixed, when he spat:   
"What... the fuck?!"  
Walt stood there, silent and hunched, his front teeth showing. He knew he was undefensible.  
"You just drop a bomb like that without even blinking?! You're nuts!" Theo screamed with a raspy voice, throwing his arms in the air.  
Walt tried to approach him, but he distanced himself and yelled:  
"How much is a few?!"  
"It's more complicated than that. The cancer could still go on remission and then I'd be able to live longer. Who knows, perhaps another two, five, ten years"  
"Or it could be a few months! Meanwhile, what do you do? Wait to find out?"  
"Is there anything else?"  
Theo's heavy breathing slightly calmed down, as he sat on the couch and he went over his eyes with his thumb and index.  
Walt had never seen him in such distress. His face was sweaty and his green eyes bloodshot and void.   
"Are you ok?" he asked, getting agitated.  
Theo looked at him questioningly, his teeth clenched.   
"Are you serious?"  
"You're sure everything's alright?"  
"You're seriously talking about me now?!"  
"Yes, I am! You look sick!"  
Upon realising, Theo breathed in some air, ran into the bathroom and started vomiting. Walt chased after him and, touching his back as he helped him throw up, realised just how prominent his shoulder blades had become.  
Some time after, Theo got up, raised his head and looked into his eyes again. They were still bloodshot, but looked more conscient.   
"It's fine if you still don't want to tell them" he conceded, hoarsely "I won't, either. But promise me that you will soon"  
"Of course. You look out for yourself, now. Where are you, Junior and that other friend of yours going?"  
"Out"  
"Out, where?"  
"Out and about. Where do you think we're going?" Theo mocked him.  
"Ok, I got it, but be careful, alright? I don't trust you in this condition" Walt advised.   
"Neither do I. But I'll make do with it"  
"Don't talk to me like that"  
"I always talk like this!" Theo laughed.  
"Yes, but be serious for a moment. It's not a game, ok? Is being reckless worth it?"  
Theo looked dazzled.  
"Yes. Always. You told me that"  
Walt weakly nodded. He did tell him, many times, and yet he himself had never been truly reckless. Just because that was never to change, he couldn't constrict his own nephew.  
"You two have fun, then" he allowed, with a half-serious smile to caution him.  
The bell rang.  
"Dad, it's me! Is Theo here?"  
It was Junior. Before he could respond, Theo started to cover up for his awareness:  
"Coming! Yes, uncle Walt, Paul's driving safely, and all that. Stop busting our balls. You and dad really should go watch this movie sometime, it's real dope! Don't worry, I'm not spoiling anything. I'm off then! Bye! "  
As the door closed behind him, Walt couldn't but sigh in relief: at least, despite all the odds, his nephew was getting what he wanted.  



End file.
